Mission : Derek Morgan
by Lilmisscrazywithyaoi
Summary: Getting 3 P.H.d was easy for one young genius Spencer Reid but getting S.S.A Derek Morgan to completely fall in love with him is a challenge that he would take. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds. The rate may get higher
1. The Goal

Disclaimer: I do not Own Criminal minds or other fics although if the director want to give to me as a bdae present..

You're considering it?, said Emily..I looked up to her and asked ,"Consider what?" She looked at me

with eyes that are full of questions and said, "Considering having baby geniuses?. I don't know why,

but I can't seem to forget the question that was asked by Emily. It's not that I have eidetic memory that

I can't forget but the impact of of the question when being asked. I don't know what had happened at that time

but when i heard the question, my thoughts suddenly drift to Derek. His face, his voice seems to float through

my mind.

Derek is just like the wind, calm when happy but violent when in rage. I'm not sure what

Attracted me to him. Whether his bravery, the catlike grin or the calming voice and soothing

Touches but I know that I am completely in love with Derek Morgan.

When he called me Pretty Boy, inside of me I was secretly pleased that he called me

That. It's just that during the years of studying not once have I have any involvement in

Love or crushes. When I first fall in love with Derek , the feeling of warmth just seems to seeps

Through my every fiber of my being. When I was bullied back when I was in high school,

I know that I would always be weak and frail and I longed to have someone to protect

And hold me when I need them.

And Derek just seems to be the ideal candidate for that. He's so protective, loyal, kind,

Caring, Handsome, warm, there is so many words that can be used to describe him.

So the thought of having babies seems to be in the back of my mind. My goal in life is

To make S.S.A Agent Derek Morgan to be fall in love with me and then we can get some

Lovin.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Please review...Thank You (_)....anybody can give suggestions

how to get derek and spencer some action? Anybody who help me will get a hug!!!

Thank you...


	2. The Help

Disclaimer: I do not know own Criminal minds nor its uber cute characters, although i wish to.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: I would to send a MASSIVE big hug to njferrell and ness. Without them i could have been stuck and submitted this a week later, so massive thanks to them.(_) And i noticed i had some errors in my previous chapter like the grammar and spelling how embarrased am i.. i Show this to my uber cute niece and she had this look like what the fuck..So enjoy the story!!

* * *

I woke up feeling like a man on a mission. Like a predator catching its prey. My mind and body is ready to take up the challenge that was set for me and my heart just fluttered just by knowing that at the end of the day Derek Morgan will be mine. So the first step to get Derek Morgan is to get help. I mean seriously, how am i supposed to get his attention if I didn't change my looks from Spencer Reid the nerdy boy to Spencer Reid the hot,sexy boy. And I know just the right person that could help me. All hail the magnificient goddess itself, Penelope Garcia!!

* * *

".........So that is why I really need your help on this Garcia", I begged her with my kicked puppy eye look. Oh she is resisting. Not to fear, she will soon succumb. "Hmm, so you are head over heels over my chocolate bear?" I let out a fake tear from my eye to make it more real and reply ," actually it's more like head over boots." Suddenly she waved her arm up and gave an aggravated sigh and said, " All right I will help you but knock that puppy eye look from your pretty face!" See I knew she will succumb to my evil genius way.

".........I will need to ask Emily and JJ for their help", said Garcia. The look on my face matches the question that was floating around my mind and she told me with a voice that mothers use when their-child-annoyed-them-but-do-not-want-to-show-voice, "Reid there is only three things that need to be done, Emily could help you in your looks and pick out your clothes to catch Morgan's attention, JJ can help you in practising and give you tips on how to have a steady conversation and I shall do my work of interrogating my sweet muffin his likes and dislikes !" I look at her with a grateful smile and said to her " Oh what will I be doing without you?" She only replied one word, " Crying"

* * *

I went back to my desk to find a brown coloured odd looking box on my table. I went back to the receptionist to ask her whether somebody left something for me while i was away for a while. She said no and I nodded and said my thanks. Going back to my table, I took a moment to inspect the box, shaking the box to figure the content inside and pressing my ear on top of the lid to hear what's inside. After I'm satisfied that the box will not blow up I opened the lid to find that there was a box of caramel chocolate and a DvD of Star Trek. My eyes widened when I saw the DVD. It was the episode that I didn't have and it's in the DVD format. Can I get any luckier? I felt a smile crept upon my face when i think about the times i will have watching and replaying this Hotch's voice bring me back to Earth. "Reid, we got a case , conference room in 5 minutes."

* * *

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Well this chapter is finish my muchykins...Hope those who read it can give me a review..I really need to know whether i suck on doing this whole story thing..Any improvement anybody? (_)


	3. Emily's Help

Disclaimer: My god, do I have to write this every single time. I do not Own Criminal Minds or its characters. It was fun writing this copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Anyway I finish the chapter 2 and then the response that came with it, wow really made me motivated. Haha anyway nathaloche130674 thanks for the review. Shush you don't want to give away the story. Ha-ha. i also love the way i write haha. Anyway don't be sorry for the English. i really appreciate that you took the time to read my "useless" fic. It's not even that great, hey maybe we can improve together on our English. Aww thank you for putting me in your favorite's im honored. Anyway this is chapter 3 is dedicated to you!!! Massive big hug for you!!!!

* * *

After we're done with the case at Ohio, we immediately take a flight back to the headquarters. The case was relatively easy, husband suspect wife having an affair, wife likewise suspect the husband ended up with a row and in the morning their 17 year old son found them on the floor with bloody clothes and multiple stabs. Son was shocked and called the cops and told the police that somebody had murdered his parents. He was devastated when he found out the truth from us. Poor kid.

So when we were in the jet, my eyes kept gazing at Morgan's back, longing for that huge warm body of his to hug me and embraced me making me feel safe then Emily broke my gaze by standing in front of me. Damn you, woman. Emily asked me when i would be free. I told her that i would be free after work so she told me to wait for her after work. I was puzzled but i acknowledged it. I went back to gazing at my favorite guy.

Back at the BAU, Hotch told us that we need to write the report then we can leave work. So i set on doing the report after i was done i looked up to the time and it was nearing end of work so I pack up and went to hand in my report to Hotch. By the time i reach my desk, Morgan was nowhere to be found. Rossi is still in his office with a frown on his forehead. I did not see JJ so she maybe at Garcia's office. I went out of the building and waited for Emily. Soon she came apologizing and I cut her off with, "It's okay Em"

She led me to her car and tell me to hop in. After we drove out of the BAU parking lot, I asked her where we are going she reply, " Reid, I heard from Garcia that you needed help to catch Derek's attention and she wanted me to help you in choosing your clothes. So that is our destination." I was grateful so in hushed voice "Thank you so much Emily." It's nothing Reid but why Morgan?"

"I'm not sure why Em, but it's just that I have this crush which finally turned into love for about 4 years and I can't seem to keep it anymore. I need to know only then can I move on. It's just that all my thought and actions revolve around Derek. I caught myself thinking when I was doing something, What would Derek do if he was here and so on. So I really need to do this Emily.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when Emily's voice woke me up, "we're here Reid!" I got out of the door and saw the name of the shop TOPMAN. Emily and I went into the shop and we were marvel by the wide variety of clothes. Suddenly Emily seem to changed from the normal, calm Emily into squealing and excited Emily. She then drag me by my wrist and sprouting things like what color suits my eyes, what type of shirts that suits my body and so on. She was talking and taking clothes and then she asked me to go to the fitting room.

I went and tried, and went out to show to Emily. She let out an "mmm" and then asked me to tried others now. After I was done with trying all the clothes, she said that all the clothes suit me and told me to buy them. So in the end I bought about 6 jeans, 2 tee, 3 shirt, 4 polo shirts and 2 cardigans. Wow I didn't know women shops so much.

Then she dragged me off to a hairdresser. She said that I have to tame my locks and get a trim. While she was ruffling my hair, something caught her attention, "Reid you have a ear piercing and double at that!"

"Well, umm my ex boyfriend asked me to get a piercing as a declaration of love and well I found out that I like the pain so I went back to get another piercing." "Did you pierce anywhere else on your body?

"Yup, on..on my bellybutton," I said. "God, Reid is such a naughty boy." "After we're done with your hair, we will go buy earrings for those holes. And then when we got back to work on Monday, I want you to wear the clothes and earrings that we had just bought.

"Do I have to?" I said. "This is all for the sake of getting your man!", replied her.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Hey people..wow this chapter is the closest to a thousand words I had written. Anyway I felt this chapter was a crap, so any thoughts I wouldn't mind any constructive flame? Please review…Thank you….And anyway what do you think if the next chapter I write in

Morgan pov??


	4. His View

Disclaimer: Lilmisscrazywithyaoi do not own Criminal minds nor its characters. Although I really wish...To have....haiz....

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: I was thinking when i was writing the chapter 3 why don't i write in Morgan POV to make it more enjoyable for you guys out there whose reading this story. Haha writing morgan was so much fun man!!! Haha!!! And I wanna say thanks to DerekSlashSpencer for giving me a suggestion.

* * *

Spencer Reid. That's the name that had been plaguing my thoughts since a year ago after the Reid's i first met Spencer Reid, he was a scrawny young guy, fresh from university and inexperienced. I thought that the kid couldn't handle all the things that we do in the BAU. After a few cases working with him, I found out that he was a tough nut to crack. He was so determined yet frail, gentle but decisive.

And God was he a smart-ass. I pretend to be annoyed with all of his rambling but secretly i enjoyed how he likes to shoots facts from his mouth. So little by little, Spence had me hooked on him. I was protective of him, like a dog protecting its owner. I thought that it was just a platonic relationship that i had with Spence. My feeling for him at first were like an older brother to a younger brother but now, it seems to change. Thoughts of caressing his plush cheeks, hugging his frail body, running my hands through his wild locks, god I sound like a highschool girl in love.

I tried to show Spence that I like him, by buying him coffee, carrying his heavy luggage that was filled with books and touching him and listening to him. But damn is he a thick wall. I don't know if he's interested in me or not, but hell yes i am attracted to him. Even when i was gonna get laid, all i could saw was Spence's face, his voice, his naked torso, everything about him. Now i couldn't come without fantasizing about him. I need to tell him that i like him and fast.

So one day, I came earlier that the rest, I brought out a brown colored box and put it on Reid's table. Inside was a chocolate that i noticed Spence likes and a DVD of Star trek episode that Reid told me he had not gotten and was trying to find it. I hope he likes the gift. I went into the break room to calm my nerves, hey even Senior Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan get nervous, we're all human!!

A few minutes after Spence came in and saw the box, he then went to the receptionist and asked her something. Then with a hesitant thanks and a smile he went back to his desk and shake and pressed his ear to the box. It was so cute of him. His gorgeous face break into a smile when he saw the chocolate and DVD. God that face can make me last the whole day at the BAU.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Hey I really shorten my break time just to write Morgan POV. so how was it? Should i continue writing this fiction with morgan pov? or only reid? please review....oh and i might take time to write the next i need to rush out documents for my boss.


	5. Goddess Intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: WOOHOO!! Im so happy right now people...Know what I wrote at my profile that I was waiting for my examinations results to be out and guess wat?? Yes I PASSED!! Now I can move on and achieve more in life...Wow it seems so surreal. Anyway sorry for the late post, I was busy with work and feeling depressed for my result....but now im not depressed I can go back to writing this fic..anyway thanks to those who have review...im sorry I couldn't reply and know that im appreciate the review. Thank you so much. Back to the story.........

* * *

"I'll get right on it now, hot stuff. You just have to wait. Talk to you later, toodles," said Garcia. And then come in one hot magnificent chocolate bear that makes woman swoon and drool at the sight of him.

"Hey baby girl. Am I disturbing you," asked Morgan while fiddling through the variety of candies that Garcia have.

"Nope, there's always a moment for my muffin, anyway let's go grab dinner," said Garcia while pulling Derek with her.

Derek went back to his desk to grab his stuff and saw that I was just cleaning up my stuff for the day. He then asked me whether I wanted to catch dinner with him. I was about to say yes when he said something that made me think twice.

"With Garcia, pretty boy? Do you mind?" he asked.

Damn there goes the chance for me to have sort like a dinner date without him realizing. Damn you woman.

I put on a hesitate smile and reply, "Sure let me get my stuff along."

The three of us walked to the BAU parking lot to get to Derek's car. Garcia and Derek was talking about something concerning the clubs and hot babes in the television nowadays, now how am I supposed to get Derek attention if Garcia is talking to him about girls and stuff, stuff that is not related to me, ladies any idea?

Garcia was the first one to reach the car and opened the backseat door and Derek opened the front door and prodding me to get inside. I beamed at him. With my long lashes and a shy voice, I thanked him and got inside. When we arrive at the restaurant, Derek got off from his car and opened the door for me and gave his keys to the valet.

And so in record time we were seated and the server was taking our orders and saying things that our dinner will be in a short while and for us to have a wonderful evening. Our food came and soon we began eating in a comfortable silence. But sadly the goddess have to interrupt the silence.

"Hey I don't know about you guys, being prim and proper but I'm getting sore neck muscles trying to stiff, so why don't we play a game," said Garcia cheerfully.

"What sort of game?" asked Derek, my chummy chocolate muffin.

"20 questions?" said Garcia.

What was Garcia thinking? Playing game when we are eating, don't she know the percentage of Americans leaving their food unattended which give a chance for bacteria to cultivate is relatively high and it is not as if Garcia is asking Derek what he likes or what he does not………..

OMG!!! She asking him by playing 20 questions!!! How dumb can I get? It all makes sense if Garcia asked him the question he will not think differently because after all we are playing a game and he have to answer truthfully. OMG today is the best day of my life. Penelope Garcia is definitely one sly woman.

"It's fine with me," I reply.

"Then if it's okay with pretty boy then I'm in too!" said Derek.

Wait did I just heard wrong..was he concern for me, aww that's so sweet of him. But better don't get my hopes high first.

"All right I'll start first with you Derek," said Garcia. I look up to her and she gave me a knowing smirk.

"Boy or Girl?"

"Both," reply Derek. I felt my hopes getting higher now that I know Derek is on to the same sex. Could this day get any lucky?

"Likes?"

"Caramel Chocolates, cuddling, going to clubs, having fun."

"Dislikes?"

"Lying to me"

"Single or exclusive?"

"Single"

"Any interest?"

"Yes"

"Workplace?"

"Umm, ya"

"What you will like to do with your love one on your off day?"

"Cuddle, kissing"

"No sex?"

"No lovemaking .Want to spend time with them."

"When you're exclusive. You're exclusive?"

"Definitely!"

"What if that day is club night and your loved one does not want to go with you because they are not comfortable with it, what will…?

"I would leave my club clothes and got on my home clothes and cuddle with them on my couch, whispering how much I loved them and how much I am grateful that I am theirs and they are mine."

"Have a type?"

"Sexy, hot, incredible, smart, can kick my ass and have a decent conversation with me."

"Even if it's a guy?"

"Had one"

"The guy, was it serious or casual?"

"It was serious but the guy broke it off for a richer man. Wanted to give him a copy of my house key, glad I didn't."

"What would you do if someone from work confesses to you?"

"Depends on the person, if I like the person I take them out for dinner or if not I let them down gently.

"What will you do to the person that admitted their feelings to you but you can't reciprocate?

"I'll definitely not avoid them. They deserved much better than me, all I could do is stay by their side and be their friend."

"Alright I think that's enough for my chocolate bear," exclaimed Garcia.

* * *

Now that I know Derek's likes and dislikes and his past, now I can go and make genius evil plans with Garcia to make Derek Morgan as my man. Just you wait my stud chocolate bear, I'll come for you!!

And so I ask Garcia some question that is not related to work and how surprise was I when I found out that Garcia had at least 20 boyfriends when she was in high school. Damn I was in high school but I do not have any boyfriend then, only when I was in college that I had my first boyfriend.

Then finally, it was Derek's turn to ask me questions. I was nervous yet strangely hopeful of the question that would be asked by Derek. I wonder what kind of question he will ask. I think I need to drop some hints about what type am I interested in and that I was head over boots for him.

"So pretty boy, got any lovin," asked Derek with his husky voice.

"Nope, not yet but soon"

"Girl?"

"Guy"

"Workplace?"

"Ya"

"Specific interest?"

"Tall, dark, handsome, charming, protective and warm," I really hope he catch on to what I'm saying; I don't know how long I can restraint from jumping his bones.

"Sounds like me pretty boy!"

"Umm..."

"I was just kidding pretty boy, geez is the thought of dating me put you off?"

"Was that a question," how I wish that you know what I would do to get you Derek.

"Nope"

"So likes?"

"Reading, chocolate caramel and listening to music"

"Music?"

"Contrary to what you think of me, I like Pop, Rock, Slow Rock, Jazz and definitely Techno.

"Techno?"

"Yup"

"Fine Spence, your dislikes?"

"Flowers, Deception and Unfaithfulness"

"That seems fair, so on your first date, what do you have in mind?"

"Umm…a nice cozy warm dinner at a nice restaurant. Not the candle-lit dinner. I want to know if they share the same feelings as I had."

"Second date?"

"A cup of coffee at the coffee house, to see if they are comfortable being out and open with me."

"The next date?"

"At a club. I want to know whether they will look at other people when they are with me"

"Over-protective much?"

"Nope, just had a bad experience once"

"Boyfriend?"

"Cheated on me for a girl"

"When's the last?"

"4 years ago"

I was disturbed by the mere thought of my ex. I was so in love with him. So ready to give him all of me, because I thought he was the one. Luckily I didn't and if Derek share the same feelings as I, then this will be a perfect gift for him; my virginity. I just hope he will not play around with my feelings like what Deniz used to do to me. Unconsciously, I pushed my wild locks behind my ear and bit my lip.

"Pretty boy, you have a piercing," asked Derek, breaking my thoughts.

"Yep," I replied unenthusiastically.

"Since when?"

"Since I was in the college, I didn't wear earrings when working so maybe that's why you never see me with earrings.

"Well you should wear them at work, you look hot..where's the waiter i have been trying to call for one, i'm just gonna pay the bill, wait for me."

As soon as Derek was gone, Garcia started squealing at my poor eardrums. I was flabbergasted that Derek said that I look hot with earrings. I wonder what he will say if he saw my belly button piercing?

"Did you hear what he said, Reid? He said you were hot!"

"I heard it Garcia, I was sitting right here, you know..it seems like a dream."

"Well you better believe it because we're going forward now that we know that Derek plays the same team and he's interested in you. We just have to make him confess to you before you do."

"I'm gonna devise a plan after I get home and Reid you are to continue your mission."

"Mission?" I asked with my head tilting.

"Yes, mission get Derek Morgan. JJ will make a date to start your training. Rest well pretty boy because we're gonna go full force!"

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: HEY!! I'm terribly sorry for the late update anyway thanks to the reviewers. Anyway I wrote it up there that I passed my examinations and going to continue my studies to the next level so wish me luck people!! and maybe i have to cut down on writing fictions because studies going to get a whole lot worse and i intend to focus..but don't worry..i will definitely write fictions before the new year..AND I JUST WANNA WISH ALL PEOPLE THAT ARE CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS, A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!! I LOVE YOU!! please review, thanks.


	6. JJ little's Talk

Disclaimer: I'm doing this all the time...You guys do know that I do not own this story or its characters.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Hey I was just bored at home...school start in one week and im trying to write as much as I can...anyway thanks a billion to those who have been with me since the start of the story...this is for you all out there.....so here's the story.

* * *

"So Spence I noticed that when you want to talk to people, you usually start with a fact then you continue your conversation from there, so I was thinking why don't we start from there," asked JJ.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Start with your facts then continue talking getting their interest. Why don't you start first," said JJ.

"Umm...you look beautiful?"

"Thank you but not that..getting their attention is most important..try something else?"

"Umm..okay so JJ how's Henry? You know I just recently read something from a pamphlet that I found in the hospital that says an infant try to get our attention by crying or wailing because their sense to communicate with people is growing and it is good to try to talk to them, to expose them with good vocabulary and grammar so that they will not have any problems pronouncing them in the future."

"Oh I didn't know that," said JJ

"And ya, the pamphlet said that when the infant began to teething, just put a gum or a small wet towel to help him with the swelling....

I was talking for non-stop when I saw JJ smirking at me. I was puzzled at her expression. I'm not doing anything foolish that make her smirk like that at me, or what is something that I wear. I hurriedly cut my conversation and looked down on my clothes. Well it looks okay to me, wearing a tight black skinny jeans and a white button up, I think I look HOT!! Don't I ladies?

"What," I asked JJ.

"See you're doing it yourself..you have been talking to me non-stop for the past 20 minutes. You just have to know how to get his attention at the right moment"

"Like how?"

"Why don't you start talking about when you get a piercing? I'm sure Derek is interested to know as I heard from somebody that he said that you look hot wearing them"

"Garcia told you?"

"Yup, so start with that and wear your black leather pants and your gray open cardigan and that silver earrings of yours."

"You sure I should wear that?"

"Doesn't it make me look like a freak?"

"Spence didn't you see yourself at the mirror lately?

"With those clothes, the earrings and that uber cute face, will make straight men go gay."

"And Derek with his alpha male ego, when he see somebody like that, his mode to protect them will burst in this case you."

"Why is that?"

"Why is that? Are you seriously asking me that? Spence you look really fuck-able. I'm sure Derek will be his protective mode, fending away potential crazy sadistic lust sex maniac from causing you any harm"

"Do I really look like that?"

"What happened , Spence that make you do not believe people when they say something good about you?"

* * *

"My ex-boyfriend, Denis..i thought he was the one. He used to act like Derek used to. Being protective, warm, loving. Used to say he love me, how beautiful I am, how lucky he got me and then baam one day I saw him having sex with a girl saying the things he used to say to me and making love on our bed. The bed where we spent most of our time confessing our love and rekindling the flame of love. Do you know the gut-wrenching feeling when you saw your loved one on the bed with a woman when he is supposed to be gay?"

"Since then on, I don't believe a word people say about my appearance. I really hope that Derek have the same feelings for me."

"Derek's existence in my life has really made me wonder what did I do to get him. He has been so good to me, caring for me when no one else does. To be his friend, to be the one he's constantly worried about. That is why I'm hesitating to tell him, I don't want to lose that precious friendship but I know that if I never do this, I will regret all my life and would never move on from my pathetic life."

"Spence, don't even you dare to say your life is pathetic. If Morgan heard that, he will come over to you, pull you up on your legs and give you one crushing tight hug. Spence, Morgan care about you more than he care about the others. I have seen the looks he give when you're around. Even if he doesn't share the same feelings as yours, you should know that he will definitely not leave you behind. But that also means you have to step up your game and be more seductive ?"

"So Spence, go out there and show him you're not pretty boy for nothing!"

* * *

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Urh i was bombarded by kids today..they were breaking my back and neck demanding hugs and all...anyway next chap will be out soon people...please review...thanks..


	7. Derek's Goal

Disclaimer: I do not own CM or its characters..

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Hey this chap is on Derek pov...About the dinner with Spence and Garcia..tis is how he felt during the whole conversation so it may be shorter than the normal...enjoy...

* * *

My baby girl called me on my cell and told me to come to her haven, so when I arrive there she was talking to somebody on her earpiece. I thought I was disturbing so I wanted to go back and invite Spence for dinner with Garcia. How I wish I could grab him and cuddle all day long with him. I don't know how long I have to abstain myself from having sex. I practically orgasm when I saw the outfit that Spence wore today when he came in the office. Those long legs were covered by tight black leather pants that just clings to his thighs and white starry button up that made me just want to rip it off and nip and lick on what is underneath that thin cloth. He didn't even wear his plaid tie and he had changed his spectacles to black nerd spectacles. God he made me just want to bend him over the table and fuck him senseless till he screams my name.

Garcia drags me off to have dinner and I told her I wanted to grab my stuff when actually I wanted to check whether Spence had finished for the day. Thank the gods; he was just cleaning up so I invite him along for dinner. I thought when people say your eyes are the window to your soul, I thought it was just pure bullshit but with Spence you could see clearly what he was feeling. One moment he was happy then another moment he was devastated. What did I say to make him change his feelings that quick?

I wanted to say sorry and that I would not mind if he was reluctant to have dinner with me, but he quickly put on a pained smile and says he's fine with it. I nodded, and then with Garcia and Spence in tow, I led them to my SUV. Garcia got in the car first and I opened the front door for Spence so that he could sit beside me when I'm driving. I like the feeling when he's beside me, make me feel complete. On the way to the restaurant, I thought of ways to make Spence open up his feelings and insecurities to me. Even if we can't be a couple, at least let me be his friend who care for him.

Soon we arrive at the restaurant, I opened the car door for Spence and gave my car keys to the valet and then in a matter of few minutes we were ushered in, gave our order and now waiting for our food to come. Not long after, the food came and we eat in comfortable silence. But Garcia broke the silence to play a game. I looked over to Spence and saw a frown on his forehead. Why is he thinking so hard for a game of 20 questions?

Maybe he was reluctant to play; I was just about to decline when Spence agreed unenthusiastically. I was surprised for a minute but then if Spence was playing, then I should too. Who knows maybe I can know more about him by playing 20 questions with him.

So baby girl asked me questions about my personal life. And yes it hurts to think about your ex-lovers who leave you for material gains. But I let out more that I supposed to, but that is to only; open Spence's view of me. Let him know that S.S.A Derek Morgan is not entirely straight; he can bend for special people for example Spencer fuck-able Reid.

Then it was baby girl's turn and then my favorite –pretty- boy- in- the- whole- wide-world's turn. It was my turn to ask him questions so obviously I ask if he's currently involved. And then some questions that made me shocked to hear its answer.

I was done with asking the questions when I saw something on Spence's ear, squinting my eyes I saw that it was a piercing, I was shocked so I question out my observation. He said that he had been having those piercing since a long time and only now I noticed. He should wear them often, he look hot. And now I have to find the waiter and pay the bill and pay a little visit to the gents to take care of a small problem. Only when I had finished on my "small" problem, did I remember that I accidentally say the "YOU LOOK HOT" to Spence out loud. Great way to go, man. Freaking the kid like that. Urh seriously ladies won't you kill me now?

But why oh why do Pretty Boy have start to wearing such "tight-fuckable-clothes". Did he want to impress his crush at the BAU wearing such clothes, I know I was impressed and I certainly like the view. Damn that lucky guy is going to have a serious conversation with me. It's no big deal , it will be just talk between two fully grown male adult that know at least how to act civil with each other other except that I will be sending of looks that can make babies cry, woman emotionally petrified and men acting like a small kid who was just caught cheating on their examinations because damn that lucky guy got my Spencer!!

I need to act fast, if not Spencer will be taken away and I can't be his shining knight. My princess(in this case, my prince) will be taken by some evil ugly witch and I might never be able to see him anymore..Now I have to come up with a plan to express my love to Spence. I think it's time Derek Morgan show people or the rest of the world, what will happen if you mess with his property.

* * *

lilmisscrazywithyaoi: It's 4 in the morning and i'm sleepy..writing this was truly fun..haha..well going to sleep...thanks to those who review..Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone...!!!! Im celebrating in Singapore...


	8. Reid's Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own CM or its characters. If not Reid and Morgan will be going at it

Like bunnies..

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Hey I'm sorry for the late update…now Im startin school and this year is important to me so Im focusing all my effort on studies and will only update on the weekend..so please enjoy and thank you for those who review and put me on their favorites..thank you..this chap is about Reid's thoughts..

After I was done with the Talk with JJ, Garcia gave me the green light to start my mission. So currently now I'm in my bedroom, picking out clothes to choose. Finally I decided to go with black skinny trousers that show off my long legs and tight ass and a pale-yellowish open cardigan and a big spectacle with my favorite silver earrings to go with. Finishing that, I wear my ankle boots that make me look like a vulnerable kid than a FBI agent. If what JJ say is true, then Morgan will show his alpha male ego to me.

I think I have to go real hard on Morgan, not that 'hard', the kind where I have to improve myself and tempt Morgan to making the first move. I cannot fall in love with anybody else other than Morgan. Imagining his hard length thrusting in and out of my body, made me shudder with excitement. Ever since, I started my plan to get Morgan, I have been preparing myself. I went to adult rated websites just to have a grasp of what is to come when Morgan and I are getting some loving. I also started to touch myself and fingering myself and thrusting a very large dildo inside me. I try all the positions myself.

But I found out that I really like the bare-back position, not only will I feel pleasured but I get to see Morgan's face when he comes.

To me, Morgan is my soul mate. Do you ever had this feeling where with only one glance, you could feel and said to yourself, that beautiful, gorgeous person is going to be yours to keep and love? I did when I first met Derek. He is so…I just want him..There is no word that can describe my desire for him. I want to ask him out for dinner but I'm scared he will decline it; I'm just a scrawny kid who only knows a lot of facts that is irrelevant to the social life.

I know the girls have been saying that I look really desirable, fuck-able but they are woman. Not Derek. All I care about is how Derek sees me as. How I wish I have mind-reading power.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Hey sorry, it's short. But I was short on time, and I'm only gonna post updates on the weekend only..The weekdays is like a bitch..So please review people..thank you (^_^)


	9. A Gay Nerdy Guy with His Problem

Disclaimer: The author do not own Criminal Minds, nor its characters..

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: HEY YOU beautiful people out there..This is your author speaking, just wanna convey my gratitude to people who have been reading, giving reviews and adding me to favorites.

* * *

There was something about Morgan that had changed overnight. If last time, I could feel confidence seeping from Morgan, now it seems like confidence just radiates from him. Although that confidence is a welcome to the woman but to the men, it was an eyesore.

Whenever Morgan walked past them, the woman will start to swoon and daydream but the men will send hateful stares to him.

But what fascinates me is that I know Morgan will surely feel the stares but why he didn't make any move on them. Make a move on the ladies, flirting with them while breaking my heart. Each time, he make a move on the ladies, my heart will break a little. I'm just scared when it's completely shattered, I can't patch it up again.

Now he just smiles politely and walks away without caring about the ladies. I was captivated by his new found charming confidence, if before Morgan make me protected, now he make me all fuzzy and warm whenever he ruffles through my wild hair or accidentally bump me on the shoulders. Now I'm more love struck with Morgan.

I was sitting at my desk with a pen in my hand but every time I want to think about what to write in the report, my thought drift back to Morgan, fantasizing about his warm skin, his husky voice, the built chest and his firm touches. Suddenly Hotch broke off my thoughts.

"Reid, a word in my office"

I slowly nod but inside of my mind, I was thinking back about what I did to have one on one conversation with Hotch. Conversations with Hotch always do not turn out well. He will be like a mother hen, fussing about us even if he never shows it to the public. He doesn't have to say, his face shows it all. I walk to his door and knocked. A voice calls out from the inside.

"Come in"

I hesitantly opened and there he is, standing behind the table. The devil himself. Looking at me with a glum expression. Oh no. That means we're going to have this conversation for hours for hours.

"Reid?"

"Ya?"

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"What..What do you mean by that?"

"Doing all this, are you sure?"

"Hotch, it's none of your business!"

"Reid, I'm talking to you not as a boss but as a friend who care for you"

"You don't know what you're getting into"

"Morgan is not the type to settle down and commit to one. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Hotch please.."

"Reid, I have a cousin. He works at the FBI at Las Vegas. He was recently broke up with his girlfriend because she cheated on him. Reid, I think you and him are compatible more than you with Morgan"

"Hotch..I don't.."

"Can you really give me an assurance that he have the same feelings as yours? And does he have those feelings enough to last a life time with you?

"Can you really tell me that whenever he meets a girl, he will not flirt and keep his attention to you?

"Can you do that?"

"No! No! I can't Hotch. But Hotch please I'm in love with him."

"In love, so deep that I could feel my heart breaking. I'm mad at myself, why did I fall in love with him? Why do I have to trouble myself?"

"But I can't give up Hotch, I have to tell him my feelings if I want to move on"

"Am I doing things wrong Hotch?"

I broke down in tears, releasing droplets of salty tears. How did Hotch know that I was troubled with this? I know that Morgan is not the type to settle down and commit. But still I fell in love with him.

"Reid, tell him then forget about him. Start a new life, I will be there for you."

I don't want to say my thanks to him because Hotch knows that even if he didn't say anything to me, I would have know myself, it's just that I had been in denial.

"OH GOD, what am I, a gay nerdy guy supposed to do?"


	10. Mika Assist

Disclaimer: I do not own CM or its characters.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Thanks for the review people…Hmm..i wrote this for you people over the weekend…this for you all…

* * *

I stormed off after having the dreadful conversation with Hotch. Unknowingly, Hotch's words struck deep to my heart. My tiny little heart clenched every time Hotch condemn Morgan or list down the many reason why Morgan is not good enough for me. It's more of the reason that I'm not good enough for Morgan that is why Hotch is asking me to give up.

I make my way to the café that Morgan always buys me my favorite coffee. Morgan. The guy that I have so secretly in love with. What did Hotch think I am? I know where I was heading on when I fall in love with him. He's a flirter, cheater, womanizer but he's also charming, caring and kind. He's always the first one to offer me a ride back, always there when I'm troubled and always enquire about my well-being. Where do I find a man like this?

Garcia says he's just being protective because he care for me but what I wanted to know whether he care for me as a lover or a brother. Maybe Hotch is right. I may be getting myself more heartbreak. He's such a charming guy. Why would he want a scrawny skinny guy with pale skin, panda eyes and have no social interactions. I'm not even pretty as he says.

I thought having piercings can make my boyfriend appreciate me more but still he looks for the opposite sex. What if Derek is like that? Treating me as a fling, I think I couldn't handle that. There's one thing that I haven't tell Garcia and Morgan. The day I caught Denis and that slut, I was just back from a tattoo shop and had a tattoo of an angel in a heart. On my right hip bone. It was painful but that tattoo meant something to me at that time. Denis was an angel in my heart. But now that angel had abandoned me and I got no one else in my life.

I sat down at a secluded table because I wanted to clear my thoughts and if I was in noisy surroundings, god knows when this problem will end. I was just warming up my seat for a few seconds when a dark silhouette settles on my table. I looked up and my eyes bulged from my socket. Literally. Standing in front of me, is one hot, sexiest man I have ever seen.

With mesmerizing deep green eyes, two cute dimples and with just-get-out-from-bed-hair, a man nearing his 30s stand in front of me. He must be saying something, but I couldn't catch it mainly because I was staring at his beautiful lips. Hmm...Lips I could just nip and lick…

"Is this seat available?" The Adonis god asked me.

I nodded dumbly, still mesmerized with the god in front of me. Hey you can't really blame me, try being in my place when you have a hot man in front of you and asking you question. You will be like me.

The Adonis god let out a chuckle which really sounds like a baby laughter. If I was not so infatuated with Derek , I might be falling for this god in front of me.

"Name's Michaek but you can call me Mika. The cafe is quite full and I saw you were alone so I thought I should give your table a try before somebody grabs it. Thanks anyway. What's your name?"

"Spencer Reid. You're welcome. The table isn't mine anyway"

"Hmm...spencer? Spence, I like it. So where do you work?" Wait let me guess, hmm a teacher from the Riverside Academy? Or maybe librarian?"

"Near here. Nope, I cannot say yet."

"Oh okay, I understand, how dumb can I get? Asking a personal question the first time meeting. I apologized if that offend you, really if I know I just keep my big mouth shut before talking like that. "

"It's no problem, just that I don't feel comfortable"

"Weird, that's what most of my colleagues said to me. They were like,"_ Mika I don't feel comfortable sitting with you" _Or something like this,"_ I don't know whether I'm suitable to be your friend."_

"I wonder do I have a bad odor or something? When I went to sit with my friends, they seem like want to avoid me. And ladies will start to hang around me."

"Umm..it's not that you have a bad odor but have you seen your self at the mirror?"

"Umm, nope I was late for work and I just came out to have my lunch for a while, is there something wrong? I knew there was a reason the ladies were keep looking at me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you, it's just that you look HOT. As in HOT, woman will drool and swoon and guys will kill for your looks."

"You must be real lucky with the ladies"

"I can't say for the ladies but I definitely have no luck with men."

"Men? You're?"

"Yup, proud and gay but I got no luck with love right now, all the guys I like are dating or they have crush with other people."

"How about you? Any boyfriend?"

"What? How do you know that I'm?"

"Trust me, I have gay-dar. I know with one look whether that man is straight or gay. So any boyfriend?"

"Umm.."

"Let me guess, you are in love with a hot, sexy, charming guy who practically melt your heart whenever he smile but you don't know whether he's interested in you?"

"Yup..."

"Why do I always find guys who heart belongs to others?"

"Excuse me?"

"I lied. I didn't came here because the cafe was full but I came asking for your table because I thought you were cute. But how sad I am to hear you are unavailable."

"So tell me about this guy of yours?"

"Hmm, where do I start, the guy name is Derek Morgan. He work with me, practically act like my older brother whenever I'm in danger. He has the captivating green eyes that make people just want to stare at his eyes all day long. His huge warm hands that could practically melt your body if he touches you and his husky voice that just lulls you to sleep."

"He's so handsome, so kind, caring, possessive, warm. I can't describe how he is to me. He's like an fallen angel that fell from heaven for me."

"I love him so much but I'm scared he don't have the same feelings. My friends all said that he have the same feelings like me and had help me getting his attention by changing my looks and enhancing my wardrobes clothes."

"Hmm...your friends says he might be having the same feelings as yours but you are unsure?"

"Yup.."

"So let's make sure!"

"Come again?"

"Oh you will, with your lover. I mean let's make sure. I can help you by pretending to ask you out for a date at your workplace so if he sees me asking you out for a date, he will definitely show some emotion and if we can figure out whether that emotion is jealous then we know he have the same feelings as yours."

"I..don't think..."

"Oh come on Spence, don't think just do"

"If you say so,"

"Ok it's a deal I will come to your workplace at the Federal Bureau to look for you at around 12-issh?"

"Ok, but wait how do you know I work at the Federal Bureau?"

"Oh I forget to tell you, I'm a detective working with Virginia Police Department"

* * *

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: SO how was it? I got no time to check all my grammar cause I was rushing for school and assignments..anyway anyone have a idea for the next chap?


	11. Derek met Mika

Disclaimer: I do not own this Criminal Minds or its characters.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Hey this your author posting a new chapter for this story..milllions thanks to those who

wait for the next chap..so this is for you guys!!

* * *

When I arrive at the Bau, Spencer's bag was on the desk but he was nowhere to be as I was

about to reach for my cellphone, I heard Hotch's voice behind my back. I was so surprised that I nearly spilled the

coffee that I bought for me and Spence.

"Morgan, come to my office, it's urgent"

Okay, now don't be fooled. Maybe to you people that sounds perfectly normal like from a boss to his subordinate but to my ears and eyes,this is what he had just told me

"You have a goddamn case so better get the hell inside my office to do your case if not I'll kicked your ass to the North Pole"

I was puzzled at why was Hotch was so damn pissed at me in this early morning. I didn't even have a sip of my coffee. Maybe Hotch has those PMS like what all ladies go through every month. Not wanting to prolonged his wrath, I went to his office. He told me "nicely" that a witness will come by shortly to testify about a rape assault and this case must be done A.S.A.P.

So one hour later here I am in the interrogation room stuck with the witness.

The witness have a very mesmerising blue eyes but I was not in the least attracted to her. I was always a sicker for mesmerising eyes but now the only eyes I longed to gaze at is Spence's. She have a strawberry blond hair that she pulled up to a high ponytail. She was the victim closest friend and was there at the scene when she saw the rapist rape her friend.

Poor thing, this must be quite a trauma for her handle.I told her that this will finish once she have finished writing her statement.

While waiting for her, I stop a yawn from escaping my mouth and directed my gaze to the window over looking my desk and reids..ah there I see him.. my beautiful Spence, sitting at his desk twiddling his pen between his fingers, a cute frown had already make its way between the two cute eyebrows. How I wish I was the frown.

He must be doing paperwork..while gazing at my beautiful reid,I imagine his bony finger to be twiddling my nipple and his face making a look of pure ecstacy.I felt little morgan reacting to the lust on Spency's face. Ok I better practice some self-control before I decide to abandon my human side and take up on my animal instinct and shove reid behind the wall and have my wicked way with him.

Speaking of Reid, who's that new guy who just came up and stood in front him and smiling at him? He have a lean body like Reid but I can see there is some muscle there but he has the two cutest dimples and with just-get-out-from-bed-hair. Oh god, why do all pretty boys wear such tight fucking clothes? I swear I'm gonna die of blood loss...wait that cute guy just made Spencer laugh..

No, No don't touch him..he's mine.. his arm is my to touch..get away you cute annoying sexy guy..I let out a growl..I really don't like people to touch what's mine..i couldn't stand this guy flirting with my Reid..It's time to declare war!!

* * *

"Ok let's go!"

"Reid?"

" Where you going?"

" Oh Morgan, I was just about to go have lunch with my friend,"

" Oh who's your friend?"

" Michaek this is Derek Morgan, Morgan this is Michaek Weller"

" Pleasure to meet you"

" me too.."

"Oh would you like to have lunch together?"

" I don't think that's a good idea, he might be busy, Mika"

"Oh ok, that's too bad"

"..nope! I was just finishing, can you wait a few minutes?"

" We will be right here.."

" What were you thinking Mika?.."

"Relax spency just trust me!"

* * *

Lilmisscrazwithyaoi: Hey i got to stop at cliffhanger haha..so in the next chap i need your help to vote for the many scenarios that may happen based on what you guys reader want to read so please vote and review please....haha...


	12. Mika 'innocent' mistake

Disclaimer: Do not own CM and its characters....

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: I am terribly sorry for the late update after 3 weeks...I was busy with school works and that

made me cry because i can't write and post my favorite story to you guys...im so sorry guys...this chap is for you guys who have been patiently waiting for this....thank you..

* * *

_Screw him!_

Why must he be the one sitting beside Reid? Why couldn't it be me huh? Damn you, Mika! If he weren't so hot, I would have kick his beautiful ass to the North Pole.

_Brrr...It's so cold in here..._

And Reid is sharing the same air as Mika...How I wish I was the one sitting beside Reid and taking in the same air as him.

God, I'm sound like a virgin high school girl!!!

_Those pouty lips, flawless skin...mmmm....Could just lick those skin and make Reid moan...  
_

"Penny for your thought Mr. Morgan?"

"Umm..Morgan will do, Mika it's nothing"

"Really, I wonder who you were thinking about while you were daydreaming. A love interest perhaps?"

"Maybe"

"So how long have you known Spencer, Mika?"

"I have been pursuing Spency romantically since 4 years ago and every time I was gently turned down by this beautiful man here that have captured my heart, isn't that right Spency?

_Spency? God this guy got guts!_

"Mika, I think Derek would not want to hear about your attempts in getting me on a date!"

"Attempts?"

"Yes, attempts..."

"How many exactly?

"22 times…all turned down by this cute gentleman here"

_22 times!! And he still got rejected? God then how about me then? Do I have to wait for four years or even longer just for one date with Spence? But why didn't he accept them? Unless he's got someone.. Don't you even go there Derek Morgan…Do not think like that. Positive thinking, he's yours Derek. Spencer Reid is yours to keep and love. He's yours and no one else!_

"It's not that Spency here is homophobe but he's pining for a guy that does not know how deep Spency feelings for him. If I was that guy, I will not spend any minute and confess my love to him. But Spency is so dedicated, so loyal, it make my heart ache and jealous of that lucky guy!"

"MIKA! What are you saying? To Derek? You said you will never tell other people about my feelings!"

"Spency, I'm so sorry! But it hurts me to see you like , loving, crushing. You shouldn't be doing this. You should be happy, not sad."

"Reid? It's okay pretty boy. I understand. Don't worry, I will not say anything about this. I'll keep it a secret for you if you want."

"I'll do anything for you, Reid."

"Derek, it's not that I don't want to tell you that I'm have this massive crush with this certain hot guy but I was scared that you will feel offended and do not want to be friends with me and I really don't want that you're my best friends......"

"Pretty boy,shush shouldn't be scared. I make a promise to you right before? I will be here for you if you need me. Happy, sad I'll be there for you. All you have to do is just come to me"

"Derek..."

"Oh don't go crying on me now, pretty boy. That nice woman over there at the counter is sending evil glares at me for making you teary-eyes. Come on baby, smile for me?"

"Derek..thank you.."

_God, that smile!! It can even make me orgasm. Down boy, down. Shit, now I'm hard!.Who's that blasted guy anyway? What do he have that I don't? I got the charm, the wit, intelligence, the hot body that anybody will kill for. Come on Mystery Guy, You want Spencer Reid, you have to pass through Derek Morgan. Guess I have to charm my way and get to know Mika a little bit better huh?_


	13. Making a Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Thank you for voting in my poll..without your help, this baby will not be born..enjoy!!

* * *

_When love takes over,  
Yeah,  
You know you can't deny.  
When love takes over,  
Yeah,  
Cause something's here tonight._

_Give me a reason,  
I gotta know,  
Do you feel it too?_

_Can't you see me here on overload,  
And this time I blame you._

_Mmmm  
Lookin' out for you to hold my hand,  
Feels like I could fall._

_Now love me right,  
Like I know you can,  
We could loose it all._

The song blasted through the tiny holes of the radio that I got from mum. I don't know why but I have a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. It's like when you feel like you're having a good night, you might as well bask in that good luck. So I start feeling like wearing clothes that I never even dared to wear like a dark blue denim jacket and tight jeans. It is so not me. Right ladies? But I have to do this for my man!!

That dark blue denim jacket and tight jeans were a gift from Emily as a good luck charm. And I'm feeling lucky right now, so why not wear it? I stood in front of my mirror and all I see is a guy wearing a white tee with a tie hanging loosely around his neck and wearing a blue denim jacket and a tight dark blue denim jean that just clings on to his thighs and a studded belt around his waist. Suddenly, I got this feeling that makes me want to dance and so I dance suggestively in front of the mirror, swaying my hips and grinding to it.

I had worn the necklace he gave to me two years ago for my birthday and I had never taken them off. It was like a piece of Derek with me. I put on my silver earrings and messed up my hair to get the "just get out from bed" hair look. I wanted to Derek to want me. I want him to take me in every way that he wants. Rough or gentle, I could take it. I have been preparing myself. During the nights that I'm feeling alone, I tried to play with different sex toys that I bought. I tried shoving a huge dildo inside of me, unprepared and not lubricated one night. It hurt a lot at first. I felt like I was being ripped in two but once it hits the bundles of nerve inside me, I turned into mush.

I imagine that Derek was pounding in his large shaft inside of my tight tiny puckered hole and that had made me come almost instantly. I wanted to be prepared for him; I want to show him my love and devotion to him. After a few minutes in front of the mirror looking over my outfit, I was feeling sexy and confident that when Derek sees me, he will be drooling like a hungry cute dog. I picked up my wallet, keys and my trusted duffel bag and went off for work.

* * *

I was just finishing up my paperwork at my desk when the love of my life stood in front of me holding a cup of my favorite coffee. He held out the cup and I took it from him. The back of my hand accidentally brushed against his but I felt like there was shock passing through me. I locked eyes with Derek for what it felt like hours and then he broke the gaze.

"Busy pretty boy?"

"I'm nearly done with the paperwork, why you ask?"

"Nothing, I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to go for dinner with me."

"Dinner with you?"

"Yes but if you have a plan, then its okay, I was just asking…"

"No. I mean I got no plan for tonight, so yes I want to go for dinner with you."

"GREAT!! Umm..I mean wonderful, I'll meet you at the car park after work?"

"_O-Kay_"

Yes!! I know tonight's gonna be a good night. Finally Derek has succumbed to me. This is so sweet! Can't wait till end of work!!

I'm gonna tell the girls!!

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?"

"TONIGHT?"

Those were some of the questions that came out from the mouths of the three ladies that is currently jumping up and down like an excited rabbit. It's amazing how woman can jump up and down but yet still squealing and screaming and asking in one breath.

"Ladies, please, calm down"

"Calm down? How you expect us to calm down, Spence? Derek had just asked you out!!" yelled JJ.

"And we know how long you have been waiting for this, so stop hiding your feelings and come here!" said Garcia.

How did they figure me out? I was trying to hide from them, my feelings. I was overwhelmed with happiness. I wanted to scream, shout to the world that "I'm the luckiest man in the world" but that is so not me so I have to make do, doing that in the small confines of the men's washroom. I got up and joined them in the happiness.

"We're so happy for you, Spencer! We wish you all the best! Now go get your man!"

* * *

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Please review thank you...oh yes if anyone wanted to see the picture of Reid wearing that tight sexy clothes please give me a private message and your email. And I will send it to you...Hehe…the next chapter will be uploaded soon. I think this story is going to end in 2 or 3 more chaps... So sad…


	14. The Heartfelt Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own CM...

A/N: HEY PEOPLE!! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATEEEE UPDATE..I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE MAD AT ME..BUT POOR ME I HAVE TO WORK FOR A LIVING..TO ALL THOSE LOYALS FAN WHO HAVE BEEN SENDING ME PRIVATE MESSAGES, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...PLEASE ENJOY!!

* * *

O-Kay let's see, why do people associate nervousness with this phrase?

"Butterflies in the stomach?

It's not logical that butterflies could be in our stomach considering the fact that we don't consume butterflies in our daily diet. So why do I find myself in the same predicament?  
I'm in the men's bathroom, standing in front of the mirror adjusting my hair and my clothes. The damn hair wouldn't stay still!!

Oh my god now I'm officially late!!

Alright Spencer William Reid. Do not panic. It's alright for someone in a date to be late.  
But that only apply to women... With the makeup and stuff.  
Great now I'm thinking that I'm the woman in this date.  
Well I'm not too bad if people ever mistake me for a woman. The high cheekbones, big puppy eyes, sexy pouty lips that can even put Angelina Jolie to shame and a slender body. That kind of body would definitely make any men drool!!

Enough of the self praising Spencer. Go out there and meet your hot stuff.

* * *

"There you are!" said Derek anxiously.

"Umm I'm right here..?" I replied dumbly.

"I'm so sorry. I was so dumb, I didn't consider the fact you may not feel comfortable for our dinner plans in a posh restaurant so I...."

" So you..?"

"I have decide to bring you to my favorite place, their food is so good that I guarantee you that you will surely ask for seconds"

* * *

In the car, Derek keeps fidgeting, both of his huge warm hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and he keeps looking at my direction. Oh no, is there anything on my face?

"Derek?"

"Mmm?"

"Is there something on my face? You keep looking at me; you know you can just tell me. I promise I will not get angry."

"It's...nothing. Just that you look beautiful tonight."

I could feel myself literally blushing madly. I tried to cover my blushing ears but apparently Derek knew what my response going to be and he let out a chuckle.

"Derek," I growled.

"I'm serious pretty boy. You look beautiful tonight."

I could hear his earnest voice and before I knew it, I was blushing madly. Damn Derek for being the only guy who can successfully make me into a blushing high school virgin kid.

* * *

"So do you like it?" asked Derek

"Here?"

"Are you feeling comfortable here? If you aren't then we can go to another place or maybe to the place that you feel comfortable in?"

"Its good here Derek. I'm feeling comfortable. You make a good choice, so what's good in here?"

"Their hot juicy apple pie...mmm the moment you take first bite, BOOM!! It will make you want to take the second bite then third until you finish the whole pie alone..."

"Well if the food can make you drool I'm sure the food is delicious, do they serve caramel coffee here?"

"You're in luck pretty boy, most family oriented restaurant don't serve caramel coffee but here they even sell the ones that we haven't tried like mint coffee that is why I like to come here and enjoy their food.."

I look at him and his eyes were so full of warmth and joy. He must really come here often. Wish I had a place like this, when I was growing up.

"You feel comfortable here right Derek? Your shoulders that had always been tensed during work have relaxed since we stepped inside and your eyes, it just shines brightly when you were talking about this restaurant."

"That bad, Reid?"

But I wonder who he came here with? Must be someone special to share this place with him. I'm so going to skin them alive!!

"Hell yeah. So do you like this restaurant because of the food or the people serving it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Derek asked.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Come on, don't tell me that Derek didn't feel the lustful gaze that the ladies have been giving him since we stepped in.

"I saw the way the woman greeted you when we first step into the restaurant.."

"Spencer… I only bring the people I care deeply here. My most important people…"

"Oh..." I kept silent.

"Spence do you know what I'm trying to say here? Hell I don't even know what I'm trying to say but what I want to say is that I'm in love with you…"

"I know it must be a shock to you hearing this from me but the first time I met you, I knew you are the one for me. I love the way your mind work, the way your eyebrows were when you're deep in thoughts, the way you just blush brightly when you are embarrassed...I love you Spencer William Reid."

"I know that you have somebody that you like at BAU but I want to tell you my feelings so that I can move on when I see you and the guy that you like happily together."

"Nothing is going to changed Spence. The only thing that has changed is that now you are aware of my feelings for you and I swear it's not going to change anything during work…"

"But Derek what if I want things to change?"

"Oh... Then I will send my transfer paper to Hotch and transfer from BAU, believe me Spence I never meant to make you uncomfortable..."

God how dense can Derek be? Why did I fall in love with him again? Oh because he's sweet and caring of me. Oh Derek, you don't know what you have got into!

"Derek, I don't want you to do that for me. What good will it does to me when the love of my life is not there with me. When we can spend precious time together?"

"Love? Time? You mean...you...me?" he asked disbelieving.

"Yes Derek I'm in love with you too"

"So the guy that Mika told is… me? And all along I have been cursing that guy for taking your attention! That guy is me?"

"Cursing?"

"See Spence here I am wallowing in my self misery about how I didn't get you as mine and that son of a bitch had got your attention and how I want to get my hands on him and just banished him from your life and from the face of the universe…"

"Now, if you go and banished the guy that I love from the face of the universe, what am I supposed to do?"

"I love him so much that it hurts, Derek"

"Babe?"

* * *

Yes I know it's a CLIFFHANGER..i'm so sorry people..please review...urh..wait Have any of you watch the latest epi of CM? i WILL UPDATE SOON..I PROMISE...


	15. Home we go!

A/N: sorry for the late update…next chap is a M fiction, so underage people pls close an eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cm or its characters.

"Have you ever felt that way, Derek?" I asked the love of my life.

"Have you ever felt that the person that you love deserve someone better and even if they do say that they love you, they will ultimately leave you when they get bored with you?"

"I don't want to feel that way again, Derek. I love you so much that it hurts me when I see you flirting with other girls. It makes my heart shatter into million pieces and I don't want you to feel miserable with me."

"I have been longing for you ever since I knew you and I don't want to relieve the memories of my ex-boyfriend cheating on me, with a woman."

"I would rather have you as a friend than a boyfriend because when we broke off, you will start avoiding me and ignoring me. Derek, you are so important to me that I don't know what to do if you are not in my life."

"Hotch had warned me about having feelings for you, but what can I do Derek? You are kind, loyal, warm, have a huge personality, friendly and outgoing. I'm not like you Derek. People leave me and so will you."

"Babe, what am I supposed to do to convince you that I'm in love with you and only you?" asked Derek.

Silence overcame us. No words can be used to describe the tense atmosphere.

"Babe, I know what to do to convince you of my love. You're worried that I'm pursuing you just for pleasures right? I'm going to prove to you that I'm serious and you get to keep me all to yourself." Said Derek.

Derek went up to the mini-stage that was located near the front door of the restaurant and whispered something to the guitarist. Then the guitarist nodded and he went off telling something to his band members.

I could see that Derek was nervous as hell as he looks at every curious eye that was directed at him. At last when his eyes met mine, he showed the smile that could melt even the coldest heart. That smile was only for me, LADIES!

"Umm, this song is for my love. To show him how much I love him and show him how much I needed him in my life. So for you, my love." Derek spoke to the microphone.

OH MY GOD! He's singing for me! I can't believe this!

Derek then slowly started to sing.

_Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,  
In a sea of people,  
There was only you,  
I never knew what this song was about,  
But suddenly now I do,_

_Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,_

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights,  
I wonder why all the stars,  
But the one that's shining out so bright,  
Is the one right where you are,_

_Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,_

_Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,_

_Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,_

_Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Reach out as far as you can, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Yeah, yeah_

By the time the song had ended, Derek had come to our table and reach out for my hand. I understand his gesture and the meaning behind the song that was sung by him. My hand slowly reaches out for him, but I halted for a second.

Hesitating but something deep inside me urges me to let him take hold of my hand and let all be damned. As someone dear to me had say to me, "You won't know what's good for you, if you don't let it happen to you."

And so for the first time in my life, I let go.

Derek took me in his arms, and I hug his warm body. I felt complete in his arms as if there was no beginning and no end between us. Destined to be intertwined with each other. This is where I belong. Here, in his arms.

"Babe, let's go home," Derek said with his husky voice.

I nodded shyly, suddenly thinking about the last words Garcia had said to me before I went out to meet Derek.

"You're so getting lucky today, Reid!"

Well, lucky I am. I got my hot gorgeous man beside me and he had officially declared that he loves me and now we are going back home for something I hoped that involve him, me and the bed.

Oh, the bed is so going to be used.


End file.
